Unexpected Visitor
by Kalira69
Summary: There might be one unexpected visitor Keith will never be unhappy to see. (Post-canon. Written for Sheith Month, Day 5.)


Written for Day 5 of Sheith Month: The Shack.

Which I interpreted as meaning Keith's desert shack, of course, and then decided to write something that was neither immediately after Shiro's rescue (the first one) or pre-Kerberos.

* * *

Keith froze, tipping his head to listen more clearly.

That was _definitely_ the sound of an engine outside.

His fingers tightened on the wrench he held and he grit his teeth. He made himself put the tool down before he rose and headed for the door - though his luxite blade was, as always, snugly tucked at the small of his back.

"What are you _doing_ out here this is-" Keith broke off with a strangled sound. " _Shiro?_ "

Shiro slid the rest of the way off the sleek, Altean hoverbike beside him and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh. Hi, Keith." He smiled. "I don't suppose, erm, you've got enough spare room to put me up for a bit?" he asked tentatively.

Keith just stood there, at the edge of the worn porch, and stared at Shiro for a few moments.

Shiro fidgeted, ducking his head. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was coming. It's . . . kind of hard to get a hold of you. And I didn't want you to say no." he said like it was some kind of admission.

"Pidge can." Keith said vaguely. "Some kind of . . . of special transmitter- _Shiro_ , you're-" He broke off and ran down the stairs, taking a couple of long strides over the sand and then flinging himself at Shiro.

"Oof!" Shiro yelped, but caught him and hugged him tight, and Keith locked his arms around Shiro's shoulders, burying his face against Shiro's neck. Maybe if he'd known he would be seeing Shiro again he could have prepared himself, could have been ready to hold himself back, but he hadn't known and he hadn't seen Shiro in so long and he just-

"I missed you, Keith." Shiro said into his hair, and Keith squeezed him a little tighter.

Shiro rubbed his back, and Keith nuzzled a little closer against his neck in return. He couldn't make himself let go of Shiro, but he didn't seem to care, his own arms wrapped snugly around Keith.

Shiro's breath ruffled through Keith's hair as he nudged his nose into it, and Keith huffed out a laugh before finally raising his head. Shiro's arms closed around him a little more firmly, then his grip eased and he let Keith shift back enough to meet his eyes.

"I-" Keith faltered. "I missed you, too." he said, which felt inadequate, and also like it revealed too much when he met Shiro's eyes like this, and- Keith looked away.

He saw something flit across Shiro's face, but looked a little too slowly to catch the expression before it was gone.

Keith's mind went blank as Shiro's lips covered his, warm and firm and gentle. He let out a soft, confused whine, and Shiro began to pull away.

Keith grabbed at the back of his head, his shoulders, keeping him close, throwing himself into the kiss in return. Shiro made a startled sound, his arms tightening around Keith's waist, and kissed Keith until his head spun and he was gasping for breath, clinging to Shiro now half for support as well.

"Shiro. . ." Keith's voice wavered.

Shiro stroked Keith's cheek, then pulled his hand away. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." he said, and Keith's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to- Not as soon as I got here, and not- like that." he said awkwardly, flashing a self-deprecating smile. "I was going to talk to you. But when you were _right here_ again I just couldn't. . . I understand if it made you uncomfortable, or-"

"Shiro." Keith interrupted, tightening his grip on Shiro when he began trying to let Keith _go_. "Shiro, I just _threw myself at you_ ," he said, dipping his head slightly, a smile curling one corner of his mouth, "I . . . trust me. You didn't make me uncomfortable. And yes, there's room for you with me. Not a _lot_ ," he said honestly, because his cabin was relatively tiny, "but you'll fit."

Shiro's smile made Keith's heart flutter. "I don't mind." he said, squeezing Keith a little tighter himself. "Catching you, I mean. Or there not being much room." His smile became a silly grin. "Will I have to snuggle up close?" he asked, with the faintest hints of a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Have to?" Keith repeated, leaning against Shiro just a little. "Or want to?" he teased.

Shiro kissed the tip of his nose. "I know what _I_ want," he said simply, "just tell me what you do."

Keith opened his mouth, then closed it again, ducking his head. He just hugged Shiro hard, tucking his head down against Shiro's shoulder again rather than answer. Shiro stroked his back, resting his head against Keith's. "I just want you." he murmured.

Keith closed his eyes, fingers curling into the snug fabric of Shiro's shirt. "Me too."


End file.
